Zexal Corpse Party
by SonicAmyFangirl
Summary: A crossover between Corpse Party and Zexal. Beware: If you have a Sachiko charm and saying "Sachiko, we beg of you." you're trapped in place called "Heavenly Host Elementary School" there are corpses (people bones) everywhere and ghost children. There no exit, don't stay in the school you'll die like others corpses. AstralxOc


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Corpse Party and YuGiOh Zexal. It belong to the creator.

**AN:** I watch the video of Cryaotic (AKA Cry (but this is not his real name) I am a fan of Cry, he play pretty nice. He play Corpse Party the anime horror game. This would be a crossover with Yugioh Zexal. I decided to put Astral in human. I can't stop thinking on my mind. **I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT SUMMARIES, GRAMMAR, ETC.**

**Warnings/Genres:** Violence, swearing (censored), blood, horror, romance (maybe), flashback scene, etc.

**Description: **A crossover between Corpse Party and Zexal. Beware: If you have a Sachiko charm and saying "Sachiko, we beg of you." you're trapped in place called "Heavenly Host Elementary School" there are corpses (people bones) everywhere and ghost children. There no exit, don't stay in the school you'll die like others corpses. AstralxOc

* * *

**Name of the characters and voice actors (Corpse Party):**

**1.) Hiro Shimono as SATOSHI MOCHIDA  
2.) Rina Sato as NAOMI NAKASHIMA  
3.) Yuichi Nakamura as YOSHIKI KISHINUMA  
4.) Asami Imai as AYUMI SHINOZAKI  
5.) Eri Kitamura as YUKA MOCHIDA  
6.) Satomi Arai as SEIKO SHINOHARA  
7.) Miyuki Sawashiro as YUI SHISHIDO  
8.) Yuka Nanri as MAYU SUZUMOTO  
9.) Tetsuya Kakihara as SAKUTARO MORISHIGE**

**Name of the characters and voice actors (YuGiOh! ZEXAL):**

**1.) Tasuku Hatanaka as YUMA TSUKUMO  
2.) Miyu Irino as ASTRAL  
3.) Mikako Komatsu as KOTORI MIZUKI  
4.) Toshiki Masuda as RYOGA KAMISHIRO  
5.) Megumi Han as RIO KAMISHIRO  
**

**OC (only one):**

**1.)** **Gabriela**

THE GAME BEGINS... NOW.

* * *

**ZEXAL CORPSE PARTY**

**CHAPTER 01 [PART 1]**

_SACHI IS MY BRIDE AND JOY_

_SHE'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME_

_I DON'T THINK SHE EVEN RECOGNIZES ME ANYMORE_

_BUT I STILL LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART_

* * *

**(Gabriela POV)**

My friends and I were still at school name Kisaragi Academy in the middle of a night. Our class rep she's telling a scary story, we all sitting in circle with a light on and a candle in front of class rep, Ayumi-san Shinozaki. I have a brown short hair with a purple hairband, brown eyes, tan skin, I'm wearing a boys' uniform white t-shirt with a long sleeves (because I HATE the girls' uniform, the skirt is really shorts), dark blue pants, brown shoes. Anyways, let listen Ayumi-san's scary story.

**It was a rainy evening after school, just like this one... Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell... and she died.**

**...You've all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property.**

**Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called.**

**Such a horrible thing to happen... The principal was completely devastated.**

**He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see.**

**But one thing led to another after the incident... and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down.**

**The principal was so stricken with a grief over losing his precious child that on day of its closure... he climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes...**

It started the storm little by little. I heard Satoshi gasped. I giggled at him and he looked at me in embarrassing. Yeah, he right next to me I was next to Astral then Yuma, Kotori, Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi-san, Rio, Shark, Mayu-chan, Morishige and finally Yoshiki-kun, he sat next to Satoshi.

Ayumi-san continued the story, "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down... However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day... And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end... some claim she roams these darkened hallways... **still believing them to be her own. . . **In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock. That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire bulding dark as night..._ 'Knock Knock,'_ you'll hear from the blackness... followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open... As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: **'Is anyone still here?'** And then..."

Now, the thunder started the sound really hard. Man, it make me jump the heck out of me and I always covered my ears (I already covered my ears) then the light went out by itself but the candle still on.

"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" I heard Satoshi's scream

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Kotori, Naomi and Seiko scream too.

Satoshi fell down on his butt, "It's...a blackout!"

"Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" said Naomi in furious.

"But, it was scary!"

"I don't like this... This shouldn't be happening..." said Ayumi-san in fear.

"Not bad, Shinozaki. You had me going there for a minute." Yoshiki-kun responded to her.

Shark chuckled, "I agreed."

"It wasn't me! I've been stading right here the whole time! This is a real blackout!"

"Does...anyone else hear that?!" I said.

Morishige replied, "Sounds like it's coming from the music room..."

**_Knock~ Knock~_**

We all heard the _knock_ on the door in surprised. Oh, come on! You have got to be kidding me!? Darn it! I quickly grabbed Astral's left arm in scare. He looked at me then the door.

_**Knock~ Knock~**_

Ek! It knock again.

Ayumi-san step back, "No way..."

"_First the blackout... and now the door..._" I thought.

"Hnnnnnng..." Satoshi groaned. Coward.

"What the h*** is wrong with you, Satoshi?! Get ahold of yourself! ...And get off of me! That's my chest!" Naomi yelled.

Satoshi blushed, "Ack! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!"

_**Knock~ Knock~**_

"It did it again!" said Yuma.

"I told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories!" said Satoshi.

"I agreed with Satoshi." Kotori agreed.

"Hey, Satoshi. Aren't you gonna get the door?" asked Yoshiki-kun.

"What?!"

Shark smirked, "The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?"

Rio looked at Shark, "Hey, I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Look at your legs are trembling."

"What about Yuma?!" Satoshi looked at Yuma.

"Hey! They ask YOU, not me!"

Satoshi looked at Yoshiki-kun, "So why don't YOU get the door?!"

"Well, it doesn't break MY heart..."

"...That's cold, man."

Poor Satoshi, he really is a coward. He began walking through the door then he stopped walking, though we heard...

**Is anyone still here...? Go home, children . . .**

Then it opened the door. I gasped.

"YAAAAAAAGH!" Satoshi scream, step back and fell down his butt again with his two legs up. Then we spotted someone walking through the door.

"Heehee. Did I scare you?"

A familiar voice!?

"...Yui...sensei...?" said Astral. Yui-sensei? Man, she scared the crap out of us! The light went on.

"Sensei!" said Ayumi-san... happily?

"Shinozaki!"

Ayumi-san walked up to sensei and they... high five each other!? "All right!" both said.

Almost fell down on the floor (still holding Astral's arm)

"W-What?!" confused Kotori. We ARE confused.

"I'd call that rousing success!" said Ayumi-san.

"Maaan, we've beed had!" Mayu-chan and Seiko smiling.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

Yui-sensei smiled, "Heheh. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Kisaragi High'...I'm pretty well-versed!"

"Gabriela, you can let go of my arm, now."

I heard Astral talk to me when I'm noticed... I'm still holding his arm then I quickly let go of his arm with a blushed on my face, "S-sorry!"

"Aww~! You two are killing me! You guys are cute each other!"

"S-Seiko! Shut up already!" my face turn red right now. I looked away from Astral embarrassing with a crossing my arms with 'Hmph!' sound.

I heard Astral giggled.

Yuma grinned, "Heh... Satoshi..."

Mayu-chan walked up, "Hahaha. I thought Shig's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether, Mochida!"

"It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that." responded Morishige.

"Hmm-hmm! Mochida's always got best reactions." replied class rep, "I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply...delicious..."

"Don't eat Satoshi, please. That's cannibol." I joked.

The girls laughed about my joked.

Satoshi stood up a bit angry, "Hmph. Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?!"

"Sorry about that, Mochida! But I can't deny, your reaction WAS pretty amusing." Yui-sensei smiled.

"Ugh..."

"All pranking aside, though. I ran into a rather adorable individual in the hall who's come to see you."

"Hmm?"

Who? Who's come to see Satoshi, anyways?

"What are you standing around out there for? Come on in! He's right here!"

Someone come in through the door. It a teenage girl with a blue smock.

"...H-Hello, everybody..."

Satoshi have surprised face, "Yuka! What are you doing here?!"

He know her? Her name is Yuka?

"Onii-san!" she walked up to Satoshi and she hugged him. O-Onii-san!? Satoshi have a little sister!?

"Seems Mochida forgot his umbrella this morning, so little Yuka here has come all this way to deliver it." explained Yui-sensei.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I did. Sorry about that, Yuka. Thanks!"

Yuka stopped hugging, "Eheheh..."

"Is she from the junior high?" asked Naomi.

"Nice to meet you. My brother's always like this. Always really kind, I mean!"

"Kawaii!" said All the girls and I. Oh my gosh! She so adorable!

Kotori smiled at Satoshi, "I had no idea you had such a cute little sister, Satoshi."

"...Really? I never told you?"

"You never said a word!" Rio smiled.

"You sure do love your big brother, don'tcha?" Yoshiki-kun asked.

"Heehee. I sure do!"

"Oh-ho!" Ayumi-san said.

"Hmm? Seems like she's met Kishinuma before..." replied Naomi

Seiko sat on the desk, "Hey Naomi... Looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh?"

"Uhh... I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about..." Naomi grabbed Seiko's cheeks in annoyed, "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!"

Yui-sensei clapped her hands, "All right, everybody! It's past seven. Isn't it about time you all get ready to head home?"

"...Ooh..." I noticed Mayu-chan have a sad face.

I can finally started to talked, "Awww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up all the red bean cafe stuff first? It'd be a shame to leave so soon!"

"Yeah, with the class room like this, it almost seems like we could hold another culture festival tomorrow." replied Shark.

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!" asked Yui-sensei.

Ayumi-san raised her finger on her chin, "Hnn..."

"Heh. Well, it's getting late. How about you leave it for now, and come in early tomorrow?"

Ayumi-san smiled, "Yes, ma'am!"

Sensei walked up to Mayu-chan, "Suzumoto... I know how hard it is to say goodbye...but I wish you the best of luck at you new school. I know you'll do just fine."

"..." Mayu-chan didn't say anything.

"..." Neither the girls and I didn't say anything.

Mayu-chan looked down at the floor with a sad face, "...Thanks..." Poor Mayu-chan. I am really going to miss her so much without her.

"Won't be that same around here without you, Suzume..." said Seiko.

"I feel bad without you, Mayu-san." said Rio in sadness.

"I know you, Suzumoto. You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!" said Ayumi-san.

"And it's not like you're moving THAT far away. Come winter break, we'll all make sure we come visit!" I responded.

Yuma smiled, "Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum. We'll see you again real soon. We're friends forever, after all!"

"You guys..."

"Hey onii-san, is that girl transferring to a new school or something?" I heard Yuka-chan whispering with Satoshi. Yeah, I am going to call her 'chan' because she so adorable.

Satoshi looked at her sister, "Yeah. Today's culture festival was her last day."

"Aww..."

Mayu-chan looked like she is crying, "Thank you so much...all of you... I'm so grateful...to have you as friends... You all have a special place in my heart... and you always will!"

"Heh... *sniffle*" Naomi sniffled.

Seiko fell down on her knees, "*sob* Ohhhh, Suzume... Take care out there... *bawl*...I always be watching over you from above!"

Astral raised his eyebrow, "...Uh Seiko? Earth to Seiko?"

**Seiko: My spirit will guide your path!**

**Me: *giggled* You're not dead, you know...**

"Mayu? Come on... Let's see that smile of yours." Morishige smiled, he was holding his phone. Morishige is gonna that a picture to Mayu-chan.

Mayu-chan wiped her tears away and with sad smile, "...O-Okay. But how about we get everybody in the shot?"

Ayumi-san smiled, "Ooh, yeah! I totally want in!"

"Me too!" Yoshiki-kun smiled too.

"Hahaha. Me three." said Satoshi.

"Me four!" said Yuka-chan.

"Heehee!" Seiko and Naomi giggled.

"Us too!" said Yuma and Kotori.

Rio grabbed Shark's arm, "Come on, 'Onii-chan'!"

"Don't call me, Onii-chan!"

Astral raised his hand in front of me with a sweet smile. I blushed then I smile and I took it.

"Onii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Your friends are really great, you know?"

"They sure are."

We all smiled.

**Shutter!**

Seiko laughed, "Ahahaha! Gimme, gimme! I wanna see!"

"Send it to my phone, would you, Morishige?" Naomi smiled.

"Of course. I'll send it to all of you right now."

"...Sensei... Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone..."

Yui-sensei looked at Ayumi-san, "Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind... of we try it? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.'"

Kotori raised her eyebrow, "Who's Sachiko? And what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your occult things?"

"Yeah, kind of. This is... Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! ...Or we'll always be friends, anyways. That's the gist of it."

"Ooh, it's a charm?" said Mayu-chan.

"Yep. A mystical charm!"

"Awesome! I totally wanna do it!"

"Is everybody okay with this?" asked Yui-sensei.

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Morishige? You, too?"

"Ah yes."

Ayumi-san was holding a doll charm on her hands, "All right, we're ready to go. Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll. And in your head, repeat the words, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ...uhh... thirteen, fourteen... fifteen! Yeah, repeat it fifteens times!"

Shark raised his eyebrow, "Whoa, that a lot of us."

"Yeah." Yuma agreed.

"Don't worry if you flub it a little, just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail."

"Uhh, Shinozaki?" said Satoshi.

"Hmm?"

"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?"

Astral crossed his arms, "This whole paper doll thing seems a little sketchy to me..."

Ayumi-san answer them, "Failure is not an option. Just give it all you've got!"

"Hehh?! ...Uh, okay..." again poor Satoshi.

"All right, let's get started. Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' Fifteen times."

"...Ready? Begin!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"*exhale* ...Everybody said it fifteens times?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

"If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'll wind up saying it again..." said Yuma.

"Okay. Now, everybody, reach toward the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can."

"Got it, I think..." Naomi thought.

"Like this?" questioned Yui-sensei.

"Exactly. Now, hold on reeeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to - just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into fifteens pieces, okay? On the count of three. One... two... Three!" we all pull it the charm apart.

BANG!

Damn it! Stupid thunder!

"Gyaaack!" Satoshi scream.

"Nicely done, everyone! Now, just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Slide it in your student ID holder, or your wallet. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost."

I put my student ID then put it back on my pocket.

"Hmmm... So the paper doll scrap had some sort of meaning to it, then?" questioned Yoshiki-kun.

"Yep. As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us...we'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

Naomi smiled, "Wow. That's actually pretty cool!"

Seiko smiled, "PRETTY cool? Try SUPER cool! I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!"

"Thank you, Shinozaki. I'll treasure this." Mayu-chan thanked Ayumi-san.

"No problem. Consider it our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again."

"Definitely!"

"Heheh..."

"We'll, I hate to say it, but I think it's about time we all get packed up and start heading home."

We all looked at Yui-sensei, "Yes, ma'am!"

Suddenly, we felt a trembling.

"Eep!"

I gasped, "Gah! An earthquake?!"

It starting to trembling little by little and now harder.

Morishige fall down, "Whoa!"

"Eeeeeeeeek!"

"What the h***?! This is like, holy crap big!" yelled Yoshiki-kun.

It started to trembling more.

"Onii-san!"

"Yuka! Take my hand!"

"Everyone, stay calm! Get under your desks until it passes!" Sensei warned us.

Yuma hold Kotori to stay balanced. Shark and Rio did the same.

I almost fall down when I felt Astral grab my arm, "Hold on tight, Gabriela!" we embraced to stay balanced.

"Mayu-san, look out!" Rio warned her.

Mayu-chan step back 'cause the light from the ceiling fall, it almost hit her. I am meant to say she almost get KILL.

"Aaaah!"

"Under the desks! Now!"

We spotted the floor started to break in front of Satoshi.

"Aaaaaahh!"

"Wh..." Satoshi surprised, it started to fall apart, "What the?!"

Astral eyes widened, "No... This can't be happening!"

"It this for real?!" shouted Yuma.

"What's going on?! This isn't right?!" I shouted in worried.

It still trembling and the floor started to fall apart.

"Oh God, I'm falling!" shouted Satoshi.

"Oniiii-chaaan!"

"Satoshi!"

"Naomiii!"

The floor is...

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!

"YEEEEEEAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

* * *

...I finally finished this first chapter with part 1. Phew!

**The next part is: Naomi, Seiko and Kotori. **

I am not sure what am I going to do with Kotori. Because if Seiko dies. Naomi is hanging herself (or maybe controlling her) and Kotori... How supported to do? I was thinking if she unconsciousness and don't remember how she got in the girls room with Yuma, Satoshi and Naomi (Yeah Satoshi saves Naomi and Yuma try to wake Kotori up). She was with Naomi sitting in the stairs.

I don't know what say...? Maybe, you guys help me, okay.

**Review, favorite or follow.**

**Enjoy~!**


End file.
